cforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Appendages
Appendages are essentially body parts that different critters have that give them their abilities. Every appendage will give a critter a few skill pieces and maybe one or more traits. In order to make the best critter, one should try to get as many (and as good of) appendages as possible. The following is a list of the different types of appendages and what to expect from them. Legend: R: Starting base skill with only a Right connector B: Starting skill with Bottom and right connector T: Connecting base skill with a Top and right connector Some of this data may be slightly inaccurate, as appendages can have different effects when used in combination with specific other combinations or based on what species they are used on, and as it is hard to pinpoint the exact effects of an appendage with the interference of other appendages, so bear with as the appendages are edited. Also there seems to be an element of chance, as sometimes creatures of the same species and same appendages will have slightly different skills. Starstorm angel 06:15, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Note: in the interest of space this consolidated list has omitted Physical Damage Attachments, Speed Attachments, and Parry Attachments. Those details can still be found on the individual appendage pages. CLAWS All claws add at least Claws I R and one Physical Damage attachment. In addition, each claw will give Vulnerability II T when used on a specific critter. Currently Unknown: : Crocodile--Not Talons, not frog feet : Hydra-- Talons or Dragon Claws (most likely talons) DORSAL All dorsal types add at least one Restore Health Points attachment and a Parry attachment. In addition, each dorsal type will give Resist II T when used on a specific critter. Currently Unknown: : Hornet -- Not Dorsal Fin : Crocodile--Not Bristles, not short dorsal spikes HORNS All horns add at least Dispel Deteriorations II B, one Physical Damage attachment, and one Duration attachment. In addition, each horn will give Impair Mind II T when used on a specific critter. Currently Unknown: : Lizard??--Not Small Horns / Goat Horns / unicorn horn / Rhino Horn : Crocodile--Not Goat Horns / unicorn horn / small horns JAW All jaws add at least Bite I R, one Dispel attachment, and one Duration attachment. (Snake Tongue and Mandibles each add 2 Duration attachments.) In addition, each jaw will give Slow II T when used on a specific critter. Currently Unknown: : Owlbear -- Not Fangs / Mandibles / Small Teeth : Gorilla -- Not Mandibles/ fangs/ snake tongue/ tusks TAIL All tails add at least one Physical Damage attachment. In addition, each tail will give Strength II T when used on a specific critter. WINGS All wings add at least Dispel Bonuses II B. In addition, each tail will give Speed II T when used on a specific critter. Currently Unknown: : Crustacean--Not butterfly wings : Crocodile--Not Angel Wings / not butterfly wings/not insect wings : Hydra -- Not Angel Wings/ insect wings/ bird wings/ dragon wings Combination Effects Certain combinations of appendages give extra skills when used together. Check the Appendage Combination Guide for more info. Known Skill Combos: Insect Wings + Mandibles + Small Horns = Speed II B (on any species), possible Duration attachment when used on a Moth Dorsal Fin + Tail Fin = Speed II B (On any species), Confusion II B (On a Fish), Duration attachment (On a Fish) Bat Wings + Fangs = Confusion II T Eagle Wings + Talons = Claws II B Eagle Wings + Tail Feathers = Speed II T Stegosaurus Back + Stegosaurus Tail = Parry II B Antlers + Hooves = Parry II B Insect Antenna + Butterfly Wings = Forget II B (On a Moth) Mandibles + Pincers = Crush II B Mandibles + Scorpion Tail = Weaken II B (On a Spider) Long Teeth + Antlers + Dragon Claws + Insect Wings + Short Dorsal Spikes + Scorpion Tail = Breath Attack II B (appears to have given this to a Gorilla, some conditions may be unneeded) Hooves + Goat Horns = Spear II B (might have to be a wolf) Dragon Claws + Dragon Horns + Dragon Wings + Small Teeth = Breath Attack II B Trait Combos: Eagle Wings + Tail Feathers = a second level of Agile Uncomfirmed combos: Bat Wings + Small Teeth + Small Claws = Bite II B on a Wolf???? (saw this in safari) Butterfly Wings + Frog Feet = Speed II T Category:Critter Forge Category:Main Category:Browse